michaelveyfandomcom-20200214-history
Request User Rights
Chat Moderators (0 currently) A user with chat moderator rights has the ability to kick/ban any user that is acting mischievious in chat or refusing to follow the Chat Policy. There is no limit to how many chat moderators we can have. To be a chat moderator, you must: Be an active chat user. Have no history of blocks/bans for misbehaving, being rude, or sockpuppetry. Place your requests below, with your name as a sub heading (Heading 3). Please include a short explanation as to why you would like chat moderator rights. One of the active admins, will make the final decision. Don't be too disappointed if your request is declined; you can apply every month. User: Rollbackers (0 currently) Users with rollback rights have the ability to quickly revert edits using a "rollback" button. This button reverts all edits done by a user on a specific page. To be a rollback user, you must: Be an active user. Have at least 50 edits on articles. Have no history of blocks because of vandalism or sockpuppetry. Place your requests below, with your name as a sub heading (Heading 3). Please include a short explanation as to why you would like rollback rights. One of our admins,will make the final decision. Don't be too disappointed if your request is declined; you can apply once every two months. User: Administrators (3 in total currently) Administrators (or Admins) are users that have extra abilities. This includes: Deleting and undeleting pages. Locking a page so it cannot be edited by specific users. Blocking IP addresses or user names from editing. Grant and revoke chat moderator status. Requests for admin rights are currently open. To be an admin, you must: Have had chat moderator and rollback rights for at least 2 months. Be an active user. Be trusted by the wiki's community. Have no history of blocks/bans for any reason. Place your requests below, with your name as a sub heading (Heading 3). Please include a short explanation as to why you would like to be an administrator. One of our admins, will make the final decision. Don't be too disappointed if your request is declined; you can apply once every three months. User: Bureaucrats ( 1 currently ) Bureaucrats (Or B-crats) are like Admins, but are able to promote others to b-crat. Abilities: Deleting and undeleting pages. Locking a page so it cannot be edited by specific users. Blocking IP addresses or user names from editing. Grant and revoke chat moderator status. The ability to grant and take away rollback rights. The ability to grant and take away administrator status. The ability to grant, but not take away bureaucrat status. Requests for B-crat rights are currently open. To be an B-crat, you must: Have had admin rights for at least 1 month. Be an active user. Be trusted by the wiki's community. Have no history of blocks/bans for any reason. Place your requests below, with your name as a sub heading (Heading 3). Please include a short explanation as to why you would like to be an bureaucrat. One of our admins,, will make the final decision. Don't be too disappointed if your request is declined; you can apply once every three months. User: Category:Community